The things you love
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: Bakura and Atemu finally have their bodies and are partially ready to move on with their lives. But for the Pharaoh, when he tries to go to Egypt, an aching in his heart for a certain woman stirs...One shot.


DIS: Since you guys seemed to like my first, _official_, Yami/Anzu, I decided to do another one. Besides that, I was reading my YuGiOh manga collection and got some inspiration for it. So, with that said, please read below and enjoy.

_X_

_Title: The things you love_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: Drama/Romance_

_Summary: Bakura and Yami (Atemu) finally have their bodies and are partially ready to move on with their lives. But for the Pharaoh, when he tries to go to Egypt, an aching in his heart for a woman stirs...One shot._

_Disclaimer: I do now own YuGiOh, unfortunately._

_Notes/Warnings: Second Yami/Anzu fic; much fluff_

X

_The things you love_

Soft wind flowed across Japan, stroking the land with gentle waves of love and care. The earth cooed in response to it and the starry night stared down at the solemn figure settled near the cliff overseeing the ocean. Leaning on the railing, the Pharaoh Atemu – now called Yami – stared across at the glistening waters. His eyes held confusion, calm, and sadness. So many things had happened in the past few months. He had finally discovered himself, as well as Bakura. In the end, Shadii gave them a second chance by command of the Sennen Items.

Yami lowered his burgundy eyes as he heard soft shuffles of footsteps. He could sense that familiar, though foreboding presence. He wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with a confrontation with the man yet. A sigh escaped his new companion's lips and Yami glanced at the other male, who slumped against the railing, his elbows hanging a bit over the railing, his head tilted back. Such a casual, comfortable gesture, but there was a thoughtful attentiveness to him that caused Yami's brow to furrow. This man did not approach him unless it was for a fight. "How long have you been here, Pharaoh?" He rasped quietly, his blue-gray eyes flickering to Yami.

"I've lost track of time," he answered mildly. "And you, Bakura?" The once Thief Lord glanced at him, a careful expression on his face. Slowly, his lips curved into a smile that could only be called wry and almost – was it? – regretful.

"I was getting bored at home, as Ryou is visiting his sister – what the hell was her name again? Started with an A..." Yami gazed at him, observing the old body that had been used five thousand years ago, that had been scarred – emotionally and physically – and had been beaten up so brutally before. Bakura was dressed in a modern outfit of black pants, a white button-up shirt, and a black trench coat. His hair was dirty blonde and to his chin, brushing against his cheek, where a scar ran to his jaw. "Anyway," he continued, ignoring his archrival's gaze, "I decided to take a walk and found you instead."

"Were you searching for someone?" Yami queried in his gentle, but deep, voice.

"No one in particular," was the brief reply. Bakura turned his eyes to him, dropping his head back in place, frowning at Yami. "What are you doing out here, sulking, anyway, Pharaoh? Don't you have better things to do? Like save the world?" He sounded sarcastic.

"With you calming down a bit," Yami answered, equally caustic, "there's nothing for me to save the world _from_." Bakura chuckled darkly, pushing off from the railing and turning around, taking a similar stance to Yami's, hunched over, leaning on the railing with his hands dangling over the side.

"Yes," he murmured, "I suppose you are right. The Sennen Items...are not a problem any longer." A gust of an ocean breeze flew over their heads, filling their nostrils with salty air and gliding through their hair. "I hate this."

"You hate that your power is so limited," Yami assumed and Bakura glared at him in warning. "Am I right?" Bakura snorted, his gaze drifting from him sullenly. "Mine is as well," the other said quietly. "There is...nothing to be done, now is there, Bakura?"

"Second chance," Bakura sneered. "What was that idiot, Shadii, thinking? I need no second chances, damn it! I'll meet Anubis and Osiris (1) in the Underworld for The Final Judgment (2) if I must!" Yami turned his level gaze to Bakura, whose hands were balled in fists, his expression of mutiny.

"You should be thankful, Bakura, that we were given any chances at all."

"We don't belong here, Pharaoh!" He roared at him unexpectedly, whirling around to face him. "I have been striving to stay alive, but _damn it_, I never realized how miserable I would be!" His breathing had quickened and he paused to calm it, before continuing just as savagely, "If I would have known it would be like this, I would have stayed dead like I should have remained. This life...What good is it? I can't do _anything_. I'm existing, but not truly living."

"As well as I," Yami responded. "This life is...different. We have no power here. Yuugi and his grandfather, Sugoroku, are suggesting that I return to Egypt and stay, perhaps, with Isis or Shadii."

"Humph. Apparently Ryou's been talking too much with that fool of a boy, Yuugi, because he's been saying the same damn thing." Bakura crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes narrowing in dark anger. "It doesn't matter where we are. It will be still in _this_ world, not our own." He jaw tightened, but not in anger. In sadness. In frustration.

"But isn't it better than your previous life, Bakura?"

"No," he snarled in return. "I would have chosen being a thief over this any day!" He dropped his arms, storming past Yami. He paused, turning his head ever so slightly. Yami turned to look at him, his eyes hiding what he thought. "...Ryou's making arrangements for me. I'll be leaving to Egypt to live with the Ishtars in one week. Consider over it, Pharaoh, and make a decision, because there won't be as much time as you might presume."

"I know."

X

When Yami returned that night, he announced that he would leave to Egypt just as Yuugi suggested. Yuugi did not want to leave the Pharaoh, but he knew how awful Yami had been feeling lately and didn't want his friend to suffer any longer because of his selfishness. The next day, Yami left around noon to go wander around like he always did. As he passed the park, he recognized one of his friends, Anzu Mazaki, sitting on a bench. He hesitated, then turned into the park where she was watching the scenery. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" She jumped a bit, turning to him in surprise.

"Yami! No, no, of course not..." She gave a benign smile and he returned it, though it was less brilliant. He sat beside her, his fingers brushing against hers. A light blush covered her features and she casually brought her hands to her lap. "What's wrong, Yami? You've seemed so down lately."

"...Have I?" He asked, sighing. "I apologize, then, Anzu. Things have become so...confusing. So difficult. Bakura and I are not even enemies anymore."

"He saved our lives," she reminded him. "There is no reason for you two to be." He gave a small smile in answer and turned from her, gazing upward at the blue sky. The clouds floated above them, moving with the warm, light breeze that was flowing in the air. "Yami, are you really okay?" Anzu placed a hand on his arm, her eyes full of concern. "I don't...I want you to be happy."

"That's kind of you, Anzu, but it isn't my happiness that matters. It's your own." He took her hands and kissed her knuckles gently, causing her to flush again. She bowed her head, not wanting him to see the blush. "I don't want you to worry for me." He released her hands and tilted her head up to meet her eyes. Something stirred inside him when he met her azure orbs.

"Yami...is..is something about to happen?" She whispered, eyes wide with worry. He turned his gaze from her for a moment, looking at the children and parents that were outside.

"Look," he ordered, gesturing to the people that were full of activity. "Look at them. Do you see the difference between them and myself, Anzu?"

"No," she answered, her hand tightening over the Pharaoh's. "You are the same as them." He glanced at her and shook his head to tell her that she was wrong.

"I'm not," he informed her. "They move so differently. They talk differently. They are a different person than myself." Yami turned back to her, his eyes full of an emotion Anzu was afraid to comprehend. "I don't belong here."

"Yami, please don't leave," she begged, pressing closer, her hands squeezing his. "Yuugi won't be able to be without you – none of us will!" _Especially me. Can't you see I love you? _A smile slid on his lips and he leaned over, brushing his lips over her cheek. He pried her hands from his one tan hand. She watched, her heart crying out in protest as he strolled leisurely from her. When he disappeared from view, a single tear slid down her cheek before more came in quick procession. _I can't live without you, Pharaoh! Am I so subtle, so vague, that you cannot see how much I love you?! _She dropped her face in her hands, sobbing.

X

Yami halted once he was at the docks to the ocean. He glanced hesitantly over his shoulder to the path that led back up towards the town, towards the park. He had seen those tears in her eyes, the tone of desperation in her voice. Was he to be selfish and go to Egypt or think of his friends and stay here with them? _I have tried that, _he thought glumly, _but it does not work as well as I might have liked. _He clenched his eyes tight, recalling how his chest clenched so painfully when he walked from her, how his stomach leapt when he kissed her on the cheek. Why did he react so strongly towards her? Why did he feel that way?

"Yuugi?" A voice called curiously. When Yami looked up, he saw Mai Kujaku standing before him, looking puzzled. When she saw who he was, she hastily said, "Oops, sorry about that, Yami."

"Mai. What are you doing out here?" He queried politely, even though his head pounded in frustration. He didn't want to be near anyone. His emotions were unstable as is.

"Oh, well, you know how it is, Yami," she told him with a shrug. He stared at her blankly and Mai cleared her throat, blushing a bit, saying, "_You know..._"

"I'm afraid I don't, Mai," Yami answered. A voice called out and they turned to see Jounouchi Katsuya running towards them, a bright grin on his lips. He was carrying a huge white teddy bear and Mai let out a squeal of happiness.

"Is that for me, Jounouchi?!"

"Nah," he teased, "it's for me. Of course it's for you!" He handed it to her and she clutched it, staring in wonder at him. "Do ya like it?"

"Oh, it's so soft." She kissed him on the cheek and glanced at Yami nervously, before saying, "Well, we have to be going, Yami."

"Yami?" Jounouchi repeated blankly, looking at the Pharaoh. "Hey – " Before he could finish his sentence, the blonde was being dragged away from the docks where a few shops were. Yami assumed that was where Jou had bought the huge bear. A fond smile crossed his lips and he moved to a crate, settling on it, staring at the ocean.

"_Oh, well, you know how it is, Yami._" Yes. Now he knew exactly what she meant. Jou had dragged her out to the docks to buy her something and had presented it to her with a flourish. As he thought of how many things they did to please each other ever since they began dating, a sharp pain erupted in his chest and he grunted, clutching at it. _Why is it that when I feel these things my heart hurts? _He swallowed. _Anzu...? _

X

Anzu followed the others to the airport, her heart aching in pain. Yami and Bakura were by Yuugi and Ryou while she, Jounouchi, Honda, and Mai stayed behind them. She was in the very back, her thoughts being mangled. She glanced around and blinked in surprise. Seto Kaiba and his younger brother, Mokuba, were heading their way, the elder looking as haughty as always. "Look!" She called to her friends, pointing to Kaiba. The CEO scowled at her pointing and hastened his pace a bit.

"Haven't you ever been taught that pointing is rude, Mazaki?" He snapped, annoyed, before turning to Yuugi and Yami with a challenging stare. "So I hear you are finally leaving."

"Yes," Yami answered, glancing at Yuugi's face, seeing the guilty, uncomfortable look, "we are." Kaiba eyed him for a moment, before sneering a bit. He removed his hands from his pockets and raised one. Yami stared at it, startled, and then grasped his hand, firmly shaking it. Silently, Kaiba removed his hand and nodded to Mokuba. Mokuba offered a smile to Yami before following his older brother. The others were in shock at this exchange.

"Let's go already," Bakura grumbled impatiently. Yami nodded and they left towards their gate. For a moment, no one said anything as Yami and Bakura handed in their tickets and showed the lady their passports.

"Goodbye, then," Ryou said softly to Bakura, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. Bakura nodded respectively as Yuugi hastily said goodbye to Yami and ran away, tears flowing down his cheeks freely. The other three boys ran after him and Anzu started to at first but then glanced behind her at Yami.

"Yami?" She made his name a question and he smiled at her in answer. He took her hands as he had on that day at the park and pulled her into an embrace. "...I'll miss you."

"I know," he murmured in her hair. "I will miss you and everyone else just as bad."

"Come on, Pharaoh," Bakura muttered to him, slightly uncomfortable. "It's almost time for take-off." Yami drew away from her and nodded. He moved to leave, then Anzu grasped his hand and leaned up, pressing her mouth against his. His eyes widened in surprise as her lips molded against his. Seconds that seemed like hours passed before she brought herself away.

"G-goodbye, Yami," she gasped out, turning and hurrying away. For a moment, Yami stared after her, that feeling that had been growing inside of him having burst inside of him, feeling him with utter pain and ecstasy.

"Come _on_," Bakura insisted, grabbing his arm and dragging him away. _Huh. Who would've thought that girl was so bold? _He said to himself thoughtfully.

_Anzu..._Yami glanced behind him in wonder. _I love her._

X

The first weeks at Egypt were gratifying for Bakura, who simply wanted to be back in familiar land. It helped that he became good friends with Malik and began to respect Isis quite a bit. He and Rishid, on the other hand, did not get along well, while Yami and Rishid did. However, despite all of this, Yami was sullen and wished that he had discovered his feelings for Anzu much earlier. Now, he wouldn't have the chance to tell her – not in person, anyway. One day as he was lounging outside of his new home, sitting on the patio, Malik came strolling out. Bakura had been forced by Isis to work with her since he could decipher hieroglyphics much better than she. Isis, aware of Yami's brooding nature, didn't wish to bother him. "Hello," Malik greeted pleasantly. (Remember, after Marik left, he returned to being good – not completely, but mostly.) "What has you all soured up?"

"You wouldn't understand," Yami assured him moodily. His mood wasn't great these days.

"You never know," the handsome Egyptian answered with a shrug of his shoulders. Yami turned to him, frowning, and then sighed as Malik settled on the chair beside him.

"Have you ever been in love, Malik?" The younger male hesitated, appearing awkward.

"Maybe...I might not have been, but it certainly felt like it." He hesitated again, before continuing, "Anzu Mazaki was very nice to me."

"She is," Yami agreed, a ghost of his smile flickering on his lips. "Perhaps that is one of the reasons that _I_ am in love with her." Malik leaned his elbow on his thigh, pressing his cheek in the palm of his hand. A pensive expression crossed his face. "It's too late, though."

"Bakura's settled, Pharaoh, why can't you? Because Anzu is not here?"

"Because I miss her."

"They're visiting next month, so stop worrying." Malik stood up and ran a hand through his beautiful hair. Yami observed him and couldn't understand why the male hadn't yet found himself a woman. Then again, Malik was more lovely than handsome. "Either way, I'm sure that she feels the same way."

"...So do I."

(The Following Month) 

Isis greeted Yuugi at the airport, smiling lightly. "Please, follow me. I have two cars that will take us to my manor. The drivers will take care of your luggage." As they rode, Anzu felt as though her heart would burst out of her chest. It beat once, twice, thrice, and many more times very quickly. She could feel the ethereal eyes of Isis Ishtar burning into her frame. Anzu had no idea what she had done to deserve the stare and didn't reflect on it much longer as they approached a large manor. "It's beautiful!" Anzu gasped in delight. As soon as the cars stopped, they piled out of the cars, following Isis into the manor. Malik met them with Bakura and Yami in tow.

"Yami!" Honda, Jou, and Yuugi greeted brightly. Ryou went to Bakura, beaming widely. Anzu hung back, rubbing her arm nervously, unsure of what to do. Malik sauntered over to her, grinning widely.

"Hey there, Mazaki," he said in a mildly cheerful tone. "How've you been doing?"

"Oh! Um, well, I'm doing okay. Er, what about yourself?"

"Much better now that you're here," Malik answered, his eyes twinkling devilishly. She laughed, a pretty blush crossing her features at the flattering comment. She glanced over to where Yuugi and the other two boys were chattering with Yami. The Pharaoh's eyes met hers and her face became warm. She turned from him back to Malik, who smirked, knowing what it was that had caused her to redden. He met Yami's eyes and winked. The Pharaoh blinked and turned his attention back to his three friends. _Later_, Malik promised, knowing that the two weren't about to profess their love in front of everyone.

X

When everyone had gone to sleep (later than usual) Anzu sat in bed, unable to fall into a slumber like her friends. With a sigh, she stood up and moved out of her room, closing the door quietly. She crept downstairs to the kitchen where the entrance to the patio was. She started in surprise, seeing that someone was already out there. She hesitated, running her tongue on her dry lips before exiting out to it. The figure moved and turned to her. "Anzu?" Yami murmured in surprise.

"Oh, um, Yami," she said awkwardly. "Am I intruding?"

"No," he replied slowly, gesturing for her to sit beside him on the small couch. She sat beside him and gazed at the moon that was gleaming high above them, lighting up the dark land of Egypt. "I remember standing on the balcony at the palace and staring at the moon," he said conversationally. "It always soothed me."

"Do you regret being given a second chance, Yami?" Anzu questioned.

"...I thought at first that I did," the Pharaoh answered carefully. "Bakura did, too, until we returned to Egypt. He's much more...content here."

"I suppose he just belongs here." He nodded in answer. "Yami...I'm sorry about what I did at the airport." He blinked, turning to her.

"Why?"

"Well...I mean...I just...I don't know," she ended lamely, looking guilty. "I feel like such a fool, though, for doing that. The truth is that I...I really care about you. I always have. You've saved me a dozen times and have been so thoughtful about what happened to us and I...I..." She trailed off, unable to fully explain and express herself.

"Anzu." Almost wincing, she turned to him and saw that there was a smile on his face. Not a sad, regretful, or even a wry smile that he had always given these past months. The same smile he used to give before he was "reborn" (so to speak.) "I understand what you're trying to say. For awhile, I felt a great deal towards you, too – a stirring in me – but I never knew what it was. By the time I did...it was too late. I couldn't tell you what I felt...until now." Feeling warmth creep onto her cheeks yet again, she turned her head a bit.

"O-oh..." He took her into his arms, laying his cheek on her head.

"I do love you, Anzu."

She smiled and murmured, "And I love you. I always have."

_Maybe I have always loved you as well, Anzu, _Yami wondered silently.

_Finis _

(1) Anubis and Osiris: Anubis, the god of embalming. He gives the Final Judgment to the deceased and leads them to the Netherworld. Osiris is the god of the Netherworld and was once murdered by his brother, Seth, but was resurrected.

(2) The Final Judgment: The Judgment in which Anubis gives with the scales, weighing the Feather of Truth against the deceased's heart. It decides whether the deceased will be taken to the afterlife, where his/her soul will dwell peacefully into eternity. If the sins are too great, they do not go on to the afterlife.

X

DIS: Hmm...That came out okay. I was actually going to have Bakura die in this, but I love him far too much to do such a horrid thing to him. At any rate, I hope you guys enjoyed it. A bit longer than _Thoughts_. Please review on your way out and tell me what you thought, how I can improve, and if you want some more Yami/Anzu fics (if so, give me some ideas!) Ciao!


End file.
